


Love Shot

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Weekend is coming, Hangyul was supposed to catch up with his favorite kdramas but Yohan didn't like how his bestfriend was always at home during weekends so he brought him to a Club where dancers perform every Friday and Saturday night.





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first SeunGyul au posted this on twitter first, 2 weeks ago i think (https://twitter.com/chogyul99z/status/1178684330127659009?s=21) i just thought that since its a fanfic i should also post it here lol n eway hope u guys enjoy ❤️

"Yah, Yohan-ah! Why are we in a club?" Hangyul said glaring at his bestfriend

"Hangyul-ah come on the last time you went into a club was way back when we were in college and that was 2 years ago" Yohan said dragging his friend out of the car

"You know I don't go to these places anymore" Hangyul insisted

"That's why I dragged you here. You rarely go out these days. I don't even know how you put up with the frustrations, you know what I mean? Besides, it's friday which means no work tomorrow. You can dance again and have fun" Yohan explained

As soon as they entered the club, a loud resonating sound began to invade Hangyul's ears. The loud beats were pumping his heart up wildly. Air conditioner was on full blast but it was warm inside the club as bodies dance together through the loud music on the dance floor. It was crowded since it was friday and a lot of people were there to release some stress and steam they've gotten from their daily lives.

Yohan dragged Hangyul near the bar counter so they can order their drinks. They both have high alcohol tolerance so Yohan ordered a hard drink for both of them. 

"Look, I guess the show is starting soon" Yohan said with a smirk

Hangyul followed Yohan's gaze and he saw the small stage at the center of the club across the dance floor they walked into earlier. His eyes grew larger upon realizing something.

"Yah! You brought me in a strip club? You little shit" Hangyul said smacking Yohan's head. His bestfriend frowned at him

"First of all, Ouch! Hitting me on the head wasn't necessary this is why I become stupid. Second, this isn't a strip club, someone just dances on stage every friday and saturday night." Yohan explained

"Let me guess they dance to a sexy song. How is that different from a strip club" Hangyul countered

"This is what you get from being so workaholic. The dancers don't strip their clothes okay" Yohan replied annoyed.

They stopped their bickering when the lights went dim and silhouette of a person on stage can be seen. Hangyul was a dancer during his college days and he often did some cover dances during those time. He remembered this song that was playing. It was love shot by Exo. He danced to this before and he knows how sexy this song was.

He looked at the man on the stage who was starting to dance through the rhythm. Hangyul admits, the guy was really sexy doing those small body waves without much effort. He couldn't see the man's face yet since it was a bit dark but he could see that the man was wearing a black with white stripes crop top jacket which didn't do justice in showing his milky white stomach. Hangyul could see the man's chest as well since his top had a very low neckline and only one button was securing the man's body. He was wearing the same style of fitted pants which hugged his skinny legs a bit too tightly. Hangyul checked out the man more intensely this time, he was captivated by the way the man was thrusting his hips and waving his slim body. Hangyul saw the different tattoos adorning his perfect body which turned him on, he could feel his stomach churning and something coming into life. He couldn't take his eyes off the man's milky chest but when he did, he met those deep eyes that was looking straight into his. Their eyes were locked to each other as if they're the only people present in the room. It was too late for Hangyul to retreat, his whole being was being sucked out of his body by the glorious man a few meters away from him.

Seungyoun roamed his eyes as he began dancing on the stage. This was his favorite past time to release off some steam and stress from working every week. He liked the feeling of people adoring him from a far and how he can look at them as if saying "you can watch me all you want but you can never touch me" he feels superior when he does that. He knows how much he affects people no matter what gender they have. 

Tonight though was a different story, he saw a new face, a very unique one. He didn't seem like a korean but rather someone from the west part of the world. He was ethereal and Seungyoun would be lying if he says he wasn't enchanted by the man's physique. The man was wearing a white simple shirt. It was really simple, only the words 'Saint Laurent' was on it and he was wearing some accessories that go well with his getup. Seungyoun noticed how thick the man's thigh was and suddenly he felt the urge to feel those thighs against him. He can't help but bite his lip from the sudden anticipation that he was feeling for the man. He looked up and their eyes met, he could see the bit of shock on the man's face which made him smirk. He didn't want to break their eye contact so he held his gaze and everyone can tell especially those who have been watching Seungyoun since day 1 that contrary to how he was teasing everyone every time he was dancing, he was openly seducing everyone right now especially the man that caught his eyes. 

Hangyul couldn't believe his eyes, the man was seducing him, he was dumb with most things but it's hard to ignore the signs the other was giving to him. He knows and he's sure that the man wanted him just as much as he did. The man did a rather daring step on the latter part of the song which made his crop top jacket raise showing the whole crowd his bare stomach with a beautiful gun tattoo inked on his right side. Hangyul gulped at the sight and he could feel his blood rushing south all the more because the man didn't break their eye contact. The man even smirked at him for he knows how much he affected Hangyul.

The man bowed signalling the end of his performance but he didn't get off the stage without looking at Hangyul winking at him. Hangyul didn't know but it felt like tha man wanted him to wait so he did.

"Was it just me? or the sexual tension between you and that dancer was really strong?" Yohan teased raising an eyebrow to his friend

"Shut up!" Hangyul said annoyed

"Hmm, I guess I was right. I don't mind eating pork ribs on monday for lunch as a thank you by the way. You're finally getting laid. Amen" Yohan continue to tease Hangyul

"Yohan, I swear to God! Shut up or I'll kick your balls" Hangyul warned which only made Yohan laugh

A few minutes of bickering with Yohan his bestfriend left him to find someone to hook up with. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. The touch lingered and sent some tingling sensation on his body.

"Hey" the man said a bit sexily for a normal greeting

"Hi" Hangyul confidently returned the greeting though his mind was really hazy he can't afford to show the man how whipped he is.

"You're new here aren't you? This is the first time I saw a handsome man like you here and with that face of yours I doubt I could ignore that" the man flirted turning a bit so he was facing Hangyul fully this time. Hangyul was sitting on a bar stool, his legs were wide apart so the man made sure he was standing between those muscular legs. His hand was still on Hangyul's shoulder smiling flirtatiously. Hangyul moved his hand on the other's waist unconsciously

"Yeah, It's my first time here and I was wondering why I never went here before considering that a handsome man like you is here" Hangyul flirted back with a wink. 

"Hmmm, my name is Seungyoun, Cho Seungyoun and you?" Seungyoun asked

"Hangyul, Lee Hangyul. Nice to meet you Seungyoun, even your name sounds angelic. You want something to drink?" Hangyul said with a sweet smile

"Yeah sure. I'll have tequilla sunrise" Seungyoun replied 

Hangyul called the bartender and ask for the drink. They talk about random stuff while drinking and after a few glasses Seungyoun was already sitting on Hangyul's lap, the older's arm hanging around Hangyul's neck.

Seungyoun moved his face closer to Hangyul and finally kissed him fully in the lips, he had been wanting to taste the other's lip the moment their eyes met earlier and now that he's got the courage from the amount of alcohol surging through his blood, he didn't hesitate to do what he wanted to do anymore.

Hangyul was caught off guard but he immediately lock his arms around the older to keep him in place and kiss him back. He lick the dancer's bottom lip asking for entrance which Seungyoun easily gave him. Hangyul moved his tongue inside Seungyoun's mouth licking every inch he could reach. Their tongues were battling for dominance but Seungyoun gave in first since he wanted Hangyul's mouth on his more. They continue to kiss sloppily exploring each other's mouth. 

Seungyoun hadn't change his clothes from when he danced earlier so Hangyul could feel the other's bare skin against his fingers. The younger caress Seungyoun's bare stomach with his finger softly. His touches were teasing Seungyoun turning him on more. 

"Hmmm" Seungyoun moaned moving both his arms around Hangyul's neck. Hangyul made Seungyoun sit on his lap properly with the older's legs spread wide apart. When they both needed to catch their breath, Hangyul moved his lips on Seungyoun's chin kissing and sucking the flesh on it until he reach the older's neck.

"Hmmmm, H-Hangyul-ah" Seungyoun moaned as he tilted his head to give the younger more access to his neck.

Hangyul was so turned on by Seungyoun's moans he can't help but to bite the other's neck which made Seungyoun groan. Hangyul continue to suck off Seungyoun's neck leaving a few noticeable marks on it.

"Ahhh, hmmm G-Gyul" Seungyoun breathed

Hangyul's left hand was slowly moving up inside Seungyoun's crop top jacket. He lightly touch the other's nipple successfully gaining a soft groan from the other. He flick the older's nipple with his two fingers, rubbing and pinching the hard nub while he was sucking Seungyoun's collar bone. 

"Haaaah~ H-Hangyul hmmm w-wait" Seungyoun tried to say in between his heavy breaths

Hangyul pulled away slightly and carefully, he thought he had overdo it and had hurt Seungyoun.

"Hey, you okay? Did I hurt you?" Hangyul said worriedly

Seungyoun felt his heart melt since this is the first time someone making out with him had asked if he was okay. Seungyoun had a fair amount of hook ups but no one had ever made him feel like this with just one simple gesture. He could feel his cheeks blushing.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that it's getting hot in here and I don't think I'd appreciate continuing this with all these people here" Seungyoun said a bit shyly. Hangyul smiled sweetly, he didn't expect Seungyoun to have this soft side, he thought he was really brave and flirty. Hangyul thought Seungyoun was like a fox, daring and cunning but soft and sweet. 

"Oh, you're right. If you don't mind we can go to my place or yours, wherever you're comfortable with" Hangyul said assuringly.

"I have two roommates and they're probably there right now so I think it's best if we go to your place?" Seungyoun replied

"Okay then, my place it is. We'll just take a taxi from here is it okay? I didn't bring my car since my friend just dragged me here" Hangyul said sheepishly, scratching his head. 

"Okay then" Seungyoun said, standing up from Hangyul's lap. He felt a bit dizzy upon standing up but good thing Hangyul was holding his waist to assist him.

"You okay? Do you want me to carry you?" Hangyul said genuinely worried. Seungyoun was amazed at how Hangyul was handling him, he thought Hangyul would be mad since he had interrupted their heated moment earlier but Hangyul was nothing but a gentleman.

"It's fine" Seungyoun replied with a sweet smile. 

They both walked out of the club and waited for a taxi outside. Since Seungyoun didn't change his clothes, Hangyul handed him his jacket so he won't be cold.

"I'm fine Hangyul" Seungyoun insisted

"Well I'm not. Come on just wear it, you're exposing too much skin and I don't want to be responsible if you catch a cold later" Hangyul said pulling Seungyoun close to him so he can put on the jacket on the older. Seungyoun didn't argue anymore besides he like the smell of Hangyul's jacket hugging him.

The ride to Hangyul's abode was quiet but it was comfortable for both of them. They were sobering up a bit from the drinks they've downed earlier. Hangyul paid for the taxi and they both walked into the apartment complex. Hangyul lived in a rather big apartment complex and Seungyoun thought that Hangyul was well off, he might ask the younger where he works later. 

Seungyoun felt his heart skip a beat when Hangyul naturally grab his hand and entertwined their fingers together. Hangyul didn't even look at him and just continue to walk with their hands entangled as if they've been doing it for years. Seungyoun smiled at this and he just let Hangyul walk him to the elevator.

"What's funny?" Hangyul ask when the elevator's door closed

"Hmm?" Seungyoun hummed

"You're smiling" Hangyul pointed out 

"Oh, am I? It's just, a moment ago we were sucking each other's face off with tens of people around and now that it's just the two of us we're just holding each other's hand" Seungyoun explained which made the younger smile as well

"I can kiss you right now if you want" Hangyul said teasingly and it worked because Seungyoun's face instantly blushed like a tomato.

"You're really cute aren't you?" Hangyul chuckled tapping Seungyoun's nose lightly, Seungyoun's ears were now as red as his cheeks

"I'm not kidding though, I could kiss you right here and right now if you want me to" Hangyul smirked

"Yah! I'm older than you so stop teasing me" Seungyoun pouted. He didn't know why but he felt like he could show Hangyul everything about him.

"But you really look cute when you're blushing" Hangyul said pinching Seungyoun's cheek lightly

"Shut up!" Seungyoun glared at the younger which Hangyul replied with a chuckle. 

It's amazing how much they're both comfortable with each other when they just met a few hours ago. They know a couple of things about each other but they still have more things to discover and they're both willing to see how this one goes.

Hangyul only let go of Seungyoun's hand when they were both inside his apartment.

"Wow! You live here alone?" Seungyoun asked. He was in awe when he saw how big Hangyul's apartment was. It had a second floor and an overlooking view of the city. They were in the top floor so he can see the city lights.

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me as a graduation gift. What do you wanna drink?" Hangyul asks as he get a spare slipper for Seungyoun. Seungyoun went to the couch and sit observing the whole place.

Hangyul went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. He quickly went back to the living room so he can serve Seungyoun his water.

While downing the water he was given, Seungyoun can't help but to check Hangyul out. He was perfect like really perfect.

"What?" Hangyul asked tilting his head cutely. Seungyoun smiled at this.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprise if you tell me you have a room full of kinky stuff in here. Your whole being screams Christian Grey of Fifty Shades" Seungyoun said

"Hmmm, we do have a lot in common but sorry to break your wild imagination, I'm not into kinky stuff" Hangyul said winking at Seungyoun and they both laugh. 

Seungyoun was about to ask something when they heard a loud grumble. Seungyoun smirked and it was Hangyul's turn to be embarassed.

"Yohan dragged me to the club after work so I didn't have dinner yet" Hangyul pouted

"I didn't even say anything" Seungyoun said chuckling

Hangyul offered to cook dinner for both of them and told Seungyoun he can take a shower and gave him some clothes that could fit him.

While taking a shower, Seungyoun thought about Hangyul and how he had fallen for the other's charm that easily. It hasn't even been a day since they met yet the younger had completely swoon him over. Was this what they call love at first sight?

After showering, he quickly put on Hangyul's clothes which were a striped shirt and shorts then went to the kitchen. He saw Hangyul had change his clothes to more comfortable one, a sweat pants and a yellow sweat shirt. Somehow, it felt like they were a domestic couple who had been living with each other for years and that thought made Seungyoun's smile grow bigger than it already is. 

"Wow, how can you make this kitchen a fashion runway with just a sweat pants and a shirt" Seungyoun said which gained Hangyul's attention

"Hmmm, I'm not sure but you're not bad yourself. My clothes look great on you" Hangyul said looking at him from head to toe then wink. Seungyoun blushed and Hangyul chuckled. Seungyoun reach for the towel on the counter and threw it at Hangyul's direction which he dodged obviously.

Hangyul laughed at the older and proceeded to prepare the table for their dinner.

"Wow, you even cook well. What can't you do Lee Hangyul?" Seungyoun commented after having his first bite.

"Hmm let's see" Hangyul pretended to think hard

"You're so annoying" Seungyoun said chuckling

"Annoyingly handsome?" Hangyul teased, Seungyoun just rolled his eyes on him.

"You're really an expert when it comes to these things. Do you always do this?" Seungyoun asked a bit serious this time, Hangyul looked at him questioningly

"You know, making out with a stranger bringing them home and cooking for them" Seungyoun explained taking a bite of his chicken meat

"Hmm, you probably won't believe this but going to that club tonight was my first time after 2 years. The last time I went to a club was when I was still in college. I stopped going to clubs since I've been busy with work and stuff" Hangyul explained

"You're kidding" Seungyoun replied not believing

"It's true, if Yohan hadn't drag me there I would be lying on that couch watching kdramas or reviewing some reports for my company" Hangyul smiled

"Are you for real? You, a handsome bachelor such as yourself locking out himself in this big apartment watching kdramas and being workaholic? Come on that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" Seungyoun said bewildered

Hangyul just shrug with a half smile, he often get that reaction from his friends and family. Well you can't blame him since he doesn't have any experience when it comes to relationships, he only goes to clubs before to dance and sometimes make out with someone.

"Damn! You're an angel aren't you?" Seungyoun asked which made Hangyul laugh

"I'm not, it's just that I believe in fate and destiny. I don't want to engage myself with someone who's not meant to be mine because it'd be a great self-destruction" Hangyul said

"How would you know if it's the right one if you won't try and just wait?" Seungyoun asked

"I don't know, I guess I just have to go with the flow and see where it takes me" Hangyul replied genuinely and if Seunngyoun hadn't fall for Hangyul yet, he would have at that exact moment because the millions of shining stars above and the radiant colors of the city lights outside is nothing compared to the glimmer in Hangyul's eyes.

They finish their food while talking about random and important stuff. They were both trying to know each other more. Seungyoun yawned and he could feel the tiredness in his body.

"We should probably go to sleep so you could take a rest" Hangyul said. 

"Yeah" Seungyoun replied sleepily which Hangyul chuckled at.

"As much as this house is big, there's only one bedroom. You can sleep on my bed for tonight" Hangyul said guiding Seungyoun to his bedroom

"What about you?" Seungyoun asked worriedly

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch for tonight" Hangyul said with a smile

"But it's uncomfortable there, we both can just sleep on the bed it's too big for one person anyway" Seungyoun said lying down on the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea considering what we're doing at the club earlier" Hangyul hesitated

"Come on, isn't that the main reason why I'm here? we're supposed to do it anyway" Seungyoun laughed

"But we're not, and I don't really think it's a good idea" Hangyul insisted

"Yah! We're just going to sleep besides I think you should get use to this setup if you want to be my boyfriend. I'm a very clingy person" Seungyoun winked

"Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend?" Hangyul raised his eyebrow and Seungyoun felt so embarassed he wanted to dig a hole and jump into it so he wouldn't have to face Hangyul ever again. 

He was about to stand up and leave when Hangyul reach for his hand and pull him back with him, both of them succesfully lying on the comfy bed.

"I was just joking hyung. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, I'd be an idiot if I don't" Hangyul whispered right into Seungyoun's ear locking his arms around the older.

"You're just teasing me" Seungyoun sulked

"I was but I'd be lying if I tell you I don't want to be your boyfriend when all I could think about the moment our eyes met was how you could be mine" Hangyul muttered sweetly confessing what he truly feels right now

"Yah! stop being so cheesy" Seungyoun turned to the other so he can hit the younger's chest. Hangyul just chuckled and kissed the crown of Seungyoun's head lovingly. Seungyoun snuggled closer to Hangyul's chest and hugged him tighter as well. He could smell Hangyul's perfume and he knows he's already addicted to it. They both smiled contentedly. 

"Hyung?" Hangyul called

"Hmmm?" Seungyoun hummed rubbing his nose against Hangyul's chest

"I wasn't kidding earlier, I really want you to be mine" Hangyul started, he pulled away slightly so he could look at Seungyoun's eyes.

"I really like you hyung. You don't need to answer yet I know we just met and we don't know that much about each other, I'm willing to wait and prove to you how much I really really like you. Don't feel pressured just because I told you that. I want us to take things slowly and make the best out of it" Hangyul said smiling, Seungyoun returned the smile.

"We'll take things slowly but just so you know, I really really like you too" Seungyoun said before he reach out to kiss Hangyul's lips. It was just a light smack but it made both of them smile like idiots. Hangyul placed his arms around Seungyoun's waist while the other was entertwined with Seungyoun's right one. The older rested his head on top of Hangyul's chest. They both greeted each other goodnight before they fall into slumber with their limbs entangled and big smiles on their faces.

Seungyoun and Hangyul both have no experience when it comes to serious relationship but they both know what they have was different even though they only met a few hours ago and they're willing to explore things as they start their journey together.


End file.
